Best of Edward
Best of Edward is a Thomas VHS/DVD idea made up by Pikachufreak. Released in November 2004, it is composed of two Season 1 episodes, four Season 2 episodes, one Season 3 episode, one Season 6 episode, and one song. The DVD version also includes three more songs. Stories # Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) # Trouble In The Shed (George Carlin) # Edward The Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) # A Cow On The Line (George Carlin) # Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) # Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) # Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) # Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party (George Carlin) Songs # Never Never Never Give Up (Separate from the main feature on DVD) # James The Really Splendid Engine (DVD only) # Winter Wonderland (DVD only) # Little Engines (DVD only) Bonus Features # 3 DVD Games: Best of Edward Trivia, Edward's Word Fun, and Edward's Repairs Game # Read-Along Story: The Monster Under The Shed # Character Gallery # Web Fun Notes * Narrated by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. * Release Date: November 9, 2004. * The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (2000-2005) and the Season 7 outro are used together. * The "Next Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Make Someone Happy" 2000 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Make Someone Happy" 2000 VHS. * The text is taken from the "Thomas and The Jet Engine" 2004 VHS. * The "Visit The Thomas and Friends Website" logo is taken from the "New Friends For Thomas" 2004 VHS. * The DVD version ends with Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party. * Distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Opening Previews VHS version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro # First few seconds of Edward Helps Out DVD version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD Collection Trailer # Best of Edward DVD Menu # Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro # First few seconds of Edward Helps Out Closing Previews VHS version # Last few seconds of Never Never Never Give Up # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2004-2007) DVD version # Last few seconds of Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas and Friends Season 7 outro # HiT Entertainment logo (2001) Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT * BEST OF EDWARD * Storyteller GEORGE CARLIN & ALEC BALDWIN * Directed by DAVID MITTON Cover Art Front Cover (VHS) * Edward Back Cover (VHS) * Edward and Percy from "Trouble In The Shed" * Edward (happy) and Gordon (sad) from "Edward The Really Useful Engine" * Diesel, Edward and Trevor from "Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party" Front Cover (DVD) * Edward Back Cover (DVD) * Edward and Percy from "Trouble In The Shed" * Diesel, Edward and Trevor from "Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party" Cover Color * Light Blue Description * Who's the most kindest engine with a number 2 in it? Edward! Join him in all eight episodes of usefulness. Watch as Edward comes to help Gordon on his first day of the Island of Sodor, and see how he learns to never retire. Find out as Edward must rescue a traction engine called Trevor from scrap. Hop on board and enjoy the fun with Edward, our number 2 blue engine, in his kindest adventures from Sodor. Category:DVDs